


A Little Christmas

by BiennaBaron



Category: Charmed
Genre: Advent Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiennaBaron/pseuds/BiennaBaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the start of the Christmas season, but demons never rest. A short drabble for the 2014 Advent Calender Challenge- prompt decorating the Christmas Tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Christmas

The sharp sweet smell of pine filled the house, mixing with the warm scent of soup on the stove, and the bitter acidic smell of the vanquishing potion simmering beside him. Laughter floated down the halls as the large family gathered in the living room. Unnoticed by anyone, the small boy was crouched at the bottom of the stairs simply taking in the atmosphere. 

Small hands were curled in front of him, cradling the object in his hand as he counted down. “Five, four, three...one!” 

There was a flash of flame as the demon appeared, but smoke quickly filled the hallway as the boy threw the potion in his hand at the demon. 

“What was that?” A deeper voice called, as heavy footsteps came down the hallway. 

The boy’s eyes widened and he darted up the stairs and quickly ducked behind a large chest in the attack. The man stood in the doorway for a moment, his eyes closed as he attempted to sense for a presence. The boy bit his lip and hoped that the spell would hold. 

The man suddenly grunted and left the room. Once the boy was sure he was alone he collapsed on the floor and giggled. “I was sure I was a goner.” He spoke to the air, waving his hand around wildly as he laughed. 

He rolled over onto his stomach suddenly, and seriously said, “this was fun, but I have to get back soon.”

He grinned, at the apparent reply and opened the trunk to pull out some extra quilts that had been stored there. He dumped them on the ground and carefully snuggled up in the center of the pile. Before long he was asleep. 

When he woke up, the house was silent. He carefully snuck out of the attic and crept down the stairs. He took a detour toward the family room and hesitated for a moment just outside. The middle of the spacious room was occupied by a tall round Christmas tree. The white lights glittered in the dark, and the smooth glass ornaments shimmered. 

The boy smiled. He reached into his pocket and picked up the extra pieces of a potion vial he had fashioned into an ornament when he had been waiting for the demons. He hung the simple decoration on the lower branches and chanted the spell to get back. Within moments a wind had swept through the room and had taken him with it.

**Author's Note:**

> My stories will get longer! I just wrote this out in the midst of finishing a 15 page paper on James Madison- after this week I'll be finished with my papers and I'll have more time to write. Sorry it's so short.


End file.
